A mobile terminal is a device that can be carried around and has one or more functions such as to perform voice and video call communications, inputting and outputting information, storing data, and the like.
As functions of the terminal become more diversified, the terminal can support more complicated functions such as writing memos, receiving and transmitting e-mails and managing schedules. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or a device.
Various attempts have been made to implement complicated functions in such a multimedia device by means of hardware or software. As one example, a user interface for allowing a user to easily and conveniently search for or select a function is being provided.
As the mobile terminal is considered as a personal belonging to express a user's personality, various designs are required. The designs include structural changes and improvements for allowing a user to more conveniently use the mobile terminal. For such structural changes and improvements, a user input unit may be considered.
For instance, the user input unit may be implemented as a touch screen on a front surface of the mobile terminal, or may be implemented as an additional key so that a user's input can be received. However, the touch screen is disadvantageous in that an object to be manipulated is blocked by a user's finger or a stylus pen. In order to solve such problems, an additional key may be provided on a front surface or a side surface of a terminal body. However, in this case, there are limitations on a slim configuration, a simple design, etc. of the mobile terminal due to such additional key. Accordingly, a new type of user input unit capable of solving such problems may be considered.